


Lovely Lovely Star

by sakuplumeria



Series: Luvly, Merry-Go-Round [1]
Category: Tantei Gakuen Q | Detective Academy Q
Genre: Developing Friendships, F/M, Friendship, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuplumeria/pseuds/sakuplumeria
Summary: Kazuma was finally graduating from his elementary school and Q Class came to the graduation, of course. All of his friends dressed up for the ceremony, and he could not take his eyes off Megu.
Relationships: Narusawa Kazuma/Minami Megumi, Renjou Kyuu/Minami Megumi
Series: Luvly, Merry-Go-Round [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957429
Kudos: 1





	Lovely Lovely Star

**Author's Note:**

> There will be many spoilers since I directly followed the timeline of the canon, manga version.  
> Please see end note for any references :)

Kazuma looked at the teacher row and pouted. As expected, there was no sign of Miss Tachikawa.

With his power and reasoning, Kazuma had assured the law force to give the minimum sentence for Miss Tachikawa. She accepted her one year sentence in jail while her son got medical treatments. Right after she finished her sentence, Miss Tachikawa went to Kazuma in person, to say thank you and also to say goodbye. She had decided to move into the countryside and start a new life with her frail one-year-old boy. Kazuma was happy with her resolve, but he also wished that his favorite teacher would attend his graduation ceremony at least. Well, so much for hoping.

“Hey, Kazuma,” the poke took him back to reality. Kazuma turned to see his friend, Atsushi. “The principal has been calling you twice. You should go up,” he whispered to Kazuma’s ear.

Kazuma looked at the podium, and noticed his principal’s glare towards him. Kazuma abruptly stood up, then calmed himself as he walked towards the podium. His principal _did_ nicely ask him to give a speech representing the students, despite the kurare incident over a year ago. Knowing his grades and net worth, Kazuma was not surprised that his principal actually asked _him._ Kazuma grinned.

He put down a small note—full with codes—on the podium and started his speech stiffly. Even though he made release notes for all his games, Kazuma was not really accustomed to say it out loud in front of a big crowd. His gaze fell onto a row of chairs which was reserved for his family. He knew his parents could not come, so he was a bit surprised to see four people sitting in the row. From his point of view, on the left was Kinta in his suit. No, actually Kinta was just wearing a white shirt and hung his suit jacket on his chair. Beside Kinta was Ryuu, who was the total opposite from Kinta’s mess. Ryuu looked so noble in his navy suit, complete with a waistcoat and a necktie. He totally lived up to his role as a prince, Kazuma conceded. Next was Kyuu, a bit inelegant with his untucked suit and a bowtie. Kazuma had to adjust his glasses at his friend’s clumsiness. And the last one was... was that really Megu? The usual pigtails were replaced by a loose side bun. She was wearing a midi dress and a cardigan. Kazuma unconsciously stopped talking to stare at the beauty of his only female classmate in Q Class.

“Hey, what’s wrong with the kid?” Kinta nudged Ryuu and jerked his thumb towards the podium.

The calm Ryuu only smiled at the remark, “I believe he got... _distracted._ ”

Kinta looked at Kazuma, and then at his friends on the row, and back again to Kazuma, and grinned. “Oh yeah, Megu’s hot today, I’ll give you that, even Kyuu drooled!”

“Hey Kinta!” Kyuu’s whisper was louder than he expected.

“Turns out our kiddo is getting mature!” Kinta’s palm went behind them, forming a slapping stance. The palm smacked Kyuu’s back despite Ryuu in the middle. Ryuu must have noticed because he already moved himself a bit forward, avoiding the slap.

“Ow!! Why’d you do that for?” Kyuu turned his face to see Kinta.

“Hey guys, we’re in the middle of the speech, you know,” Megu whispered loud enough for Kinta to hear. Pink colors made their way to Kyuu’s and Kinta’s cheeks once they realized some of the graduates were staring at them. Maybe the whisper reached Kazuma as well, since he subsequently cleared his throat and continued the speech.

After the ceremony was finished, Kyuu ran to where Kazuma stood, followed by his classmates. Kazuma was embarrassed to see Kyuu approaching him that way, but after noticing that his friends had gone to their own families, he thought that it was actually nice to have someone seeking him. Kyuu gripped Kazuma’s hands, together with his graduation scroll, “Wow you’re so cool back then! Giving the speech and such! Where are your parents by the way?”

Kinta, Ryuu, and Megu just arrived at his side. “My parents are away for business, but they sent me lots of flowers,” Kazuma answered. And it was true, behind Kazuma stood a huge and elegant flower board. “Woah, that’s huge. We should take pictures and send them to your parents!” Kyuu exclaimed. Reluctantly, Kazuma agreed to the idea.

“So, now since the ceremony ended, let’s go celebrate your graduation, Kazuma!” Kyuu grinned at his classmates. “Yeah, that would be nice,” Ryuu agreed. “Should we go to a restaurant, then?” Megu suggested. “Oh, I know a really good Chinese restaurant nearby!” Kinta grinned.

“About that, my parents already set out a plan for us,” Kazuma took out his phone to dial his driver. Four heads turned towards him. Kazuma held his phone to his ear, “Yes, please pick us up at the usual spot,” and put the phone back to his pocket. “We’re going to have the feast at my house,” he gestured his friends to follow him to the _car-_

Nope, that’s an understatement, because what came was a silver _limousine._

Kyuu’s and Kinta’s jaws dropped by the time the limousine was on sight. After the vehicle stopped, the driver stepped out and opened the door for them. They chatted throughout the journey, mostly Kyuu admiring the limousine and asking about Kazuma’s parents’ job and whereabouts. Kazuma only told them that his parents’ business trip to Singapore was really important as they were finally going to finalize a contract that they had pursued for two years.

They stopped at the entrance of Kazuma’s family mansion. “Can’t help it, I know the business contract is really important. They even apologized to me many times already for their absence in my graduation...,” Kazuma led them to a spacious living room and asked them to sit on the biggest leather sofa, enough for the four of them. “...even though they still can congratulate me in person,” he said casually while taking a remote control and pushed several buttons on it.

“What do you mean by that?” Kinta spoke for the confused expressions in all four faces.

Suddenly a projector from the ceiling blinked and a bluish hologram appeared. It took the form of a woman in her 30s. “Ah, there you are, my dear! Congratulations on your graduation! I couldn’t be more proud of you!” said the woman in a lovely tone. “Thank you, mom,” Kazuma answered. Kyuu’s and Kinta’s jaws dropped once again.

“Oh and meet my friends from Q Class,” Kazuma turned towards his friends on the sofa. The woman also turned her face towards them, “Oh! You must be Kinta!” she exclaimed after recognizing the ponytailed man. Kinta abruptly stood, “H-hi, madam. I’m Kinta,” he scratched the back of his head. Kyuu, Ryuu, and Megu also stood up. “And you must be Ryuu and Kyuu!” she looked at Ryuu, who stood beside Kinta, first, then to Kyuu. “My name is Ryuu, it’s a pleasure to meet you, mam,” Ryuu bowed slightly. “I’m Kyuu, nice to meet you!” Kyuu bowed as well. The woman nodded and then she looked at Megu, “And, are you a new member of Q Class?” she asked quizzically. “Oh, no, I’m Megumi, nice to meet you,” Megu bowed to the woman. “You’re Megu?” she exclaimed, “You look so lovely with the side bun, my dear.” Megu’s face became red with the compliment.

“I’m so glad to have met you all, even though online,” Kazuma’s mother said, “look at your father, Kazuma, he got a call right when he’s supposed to congratulate you.” Suddenly, a new hologram of a man appeared. “Honey, Kazuma’s on the line,” she said to the man in the hologram. The man looked surprised and said something to his phone before he turned towards them, “My boy! Congratulations!” The hologram rushed towards Kazuma and hugged him, only that the hands came through Kazuma’s body. The man almost fell because of it, “Oops, I’m sorry,” he adjusted his glasses. “Silly as ever,” Kazuma’s mom chuckled, “Okay, please enjoy your stay, Q Class. I can’t wait for the day we _really_ meet face to face.” She turned to look at Kazuma, “and please try to enjoy these moments too, my dear.” Kazuma blushed as he answered, “Okay, mom.” Soon after, the hologram disappeared.

Kinta put a hand on Kazuma’s shoulder, “Okay, what the heck was that?” and soon Kazuma felt Kyuu’s presence nearby as well. “It’s called holograms,” he said while adjusting his glasses. “Now let’s eat, I’m kinda hungry after all this,” he brushed Kinta’s hand off his shoulder and walked to the dining room. Despite the hostile gesture, Kyuu followed enthusiastically and commented with glittering eyes, “That was AWESOME! So your parents also saw _our_ holograms from their side?” Kinta felt defeated and followed them towards the dining room.

Upon entering the exquisite dining room, Kyuu’s and Kinta’s jaw dropped for the third time that day. There was an elegant long dining table made of mahogany at the center of the room. The design of eight soft dining chairs, three on each side and two on both ends, looked more modern, but the royal brown color and the small curve on top made them look as antique as the table.

To Ryuu’s surprise, Kazuma took a seat on the chair on the side, not at the end. Kyuu took a seat beside Kazuma. Kinta took the opposite chair of Kazuma’s, Megu’s next and Ryuu took Megu’s vacant side. Megu was the one who pointed out the peculiar seat arrangement, “Kazuma, you don’t seat there?” her face directed to the chair on the end, between Kazuma and Kinta. “No, it’s not comfortable to sit there in my dad’s territory,” he answered.

Their chat was interrupted with Kazuma’s butler filling their glasses with sparkling water. Soon, Kazuma’s maid set down the appetizer in front of each person. “Itadakimasu,” they all clasped their own hands and began the full-course meal.

Three hours have passed, but they did not realize it. Not until the small lights on the room’s side suddenly turned on. Kinta was the one who realized first, “Oh no! What time is it? I’m gonna be late for work!” Kazuma raised his hand and saw his watch, “You’re right, it’s over 6 already.” “Man, I wish I don’t have work today, but can’t help it. Thanks for the meal, kid. And congrats once again!” he started to stand up. “I guess it’s time for me to head back as well,” Ryuu said. Kyuu got the clue and he added, “Yeah, it’s really fun today. We should head back so you can rest, Kazuma.” Nodding, Kazuma also rose from his chair to escort his friends.

“Bye guys!” Kinta slapped Kazuma’s back before sprinting towards the front gate. Kazuma had to adjust his glasses from the strike.

“Thank you, Kazuma,” Megu said. Kazuma suddenly blushed at the voice. “Y-yeah, it’s nothing really,” he answered with a sheepish smile. And suddenly his hands were gripped by Kyuu for the second time that day, “Congratulations again, Kazuma! See you tomorrow!”

Kyuu and Megu walked slowly towards the front gate together. It was no secret that they were getting closer recently, or since some time after the Seiryuukan Murder Case to be exact. Kazuma’s gaze unconsciously followed Megu until she disappeared behind the walls. He did not realize that he was stunned until Ryuu’s voice interrupted, “I guess congratulations are in order, not only for your graduation but also for you moving on from Miss Tachikawa.”

Blood rushed to Kazuma’s face and now it was all red. He raised both hands in defense, “No! It’s not like that!”

Ryuu smirked, “Everyone can see you stare at her a lot today, if only they’re not too engrossed with the full-course meal.” He turned to see Kazuma’s face, “And if they’re observant enough, your stare already started when you gave that speech.”

Kazuma averted Ryuu’s gaze and decided that it’s foolish to deny the obvious proof, “But everyone knows she’s with Kyuu,” his voice sounded a bit shaky. Ryuu placed his sling bag over his shoulder, “Yes... for now,” and he went down the stairs. “See you tomorrow,” he said with a smile before walking towards the front gate.

Kazuma stared blankly at his front gate, confused at Ryuu’s last comment. But then he started to feel the sore all over his body and decided that a long hot bath was in order.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading so far. I really hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> Comments and criticism are very welcomed!
> 
> **References**  
>  Chapter 60-61 / Episode 33-34 for Mystery of Home Economics Classroom


End file.
